


A Morbid Reunion

by InfluentialDebauchery



Series: Shige Reanimated [2]
Category: Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Brutality, Manipulation, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, reincarnation fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morishige has started a life for himself - college, friends, and an unrequited love interest. Everything seems to be progressing as it should for the charming psychopath. Until he meets someone unexpected...</p><p>(A continuation of my stand alone story: Back In Touch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morbid Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a continuation of my previous story 'Back In Touch'; which can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> This will be updated at various times when I am able to do so.

The house that formerly presided as my abbatoire could no longer meet my needs.

Also since I didn't own it, my sneaking around it with various 'playmates', and the cruel acts committed inside - were sure to eventually have me caught.

We couldn't have that could we? I think not.

Plus since I was attending college away from home. The house wasn't an ideal place to carry on. I had needed a closer location, but had yet to find one meeting my tastes.

For a month or so I was satiated by my last exploit - a pair of middle school brother's. They had come to explore the allegedly 'haunted' house. Perhaps their mutilated souls will add some credence to the now local legend.

College life was a bit interesting, but still mundane at best. It couldn't compare to muted screams and undiluted sprays of blood.

My friends were only five in number and including myself we came to an even six. Half being young women (Yumi, Asa, and Chi) and the other three us guys (Nobu, Tama, and myself).

We would joke that we should pair up and go out on (more than friendly) group dates. Which would be difficult since one of the guy's were gay (Tama) and I was well...not interested in anyone.

Originally Tama had been my roommate in the dorms, but we really couldn't stand that lifestyle. So we scraped together our job savings and started renting a house.

This caused a lot of inside jokes to be created - married life, lovers, and all sorts of sexual connotations - mainly from Yumi who would of been thrilled if it were true.

I could tell Tama had hoped for the same, but outside of Mayu, I had never been concerned over what genitalia I preferred.

In the view of my double life I had come to see and experience it all. Whether it was to mutilate the areas beyond recognition or to experiment with their functions first hand. None of it had really sexually satisfied me; I also wasn't dumb enough to do anything to leave genetic material behind.

There were a few times I had received a minor thrill from instrumentation, but it was short lived; compared to the endless other things I did.

My mind often going to beautiful little Ruko. I couldn't look at a similar boy without a reminiscent rush. He had been my true first outside of Heavenly Host. I would always be thankful to Ruko for that.

I had been tempted to start up at the place I shared with Tama, when he was gone (which was frequent enough), but I held to an old saying - 'You never shit where you eat.'

However things changed when Tama invited me to spend the weekend :with his family, but maybe not in a way you would think...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"This is my mother, Hisa." Tama kissed the cheeks of a very dainty woman and she blushed full force.

Then Tama was hugged into the chest of a man that exuded testosterone, "Bon, my father." I could tell Tama could barely breathe from the embrace.

Both of his parents hugged me in turn. Not something I had familiarized myself with, but I was nothing if not adaptable. Which I had to learn to be to lure my victims.

"This is my little sister Sayo." Tama said with a swell of pride.

I hadn't noticed her at first because she had shyly hid behind Hisa. Tama's mother placed hands on her shoulders and shifted her forward.

"Please say hello to Tama's friend Shige." Hisa insisted to the young girl.

Sayo awkwardly bowed before me and in a whisper quiet voice, "Nice to meet you."

"You as well. Thank you for having me." I said with a cheery smile.

When really I was internally freaking out from what I was seeing. Sayo was a near splitting image of Mayu, only younger maybe no more than twelve, and she was a bit more reserved.

I didn't think for as long as I lived; my being would ever come in contact with another version of Mayu. This could be no small coincidence, considering myself fortunate, and I would cultivate this to my advantage.

I would have Sayo; otherwise it would be blasphemy. A clear slap to the blessing of whichever dark God had come to favor me. This gift would not go unnoticed.

"Nonsense. From the way Tama speaks about you. You're almost like a second son." Bon gave me a smile that he followed up with a wink.

Which gave me the impression his parents thought our relationship was more than platonic. I really didn't want to confirm their assumptions, but I wouldn't deny it either - in case I needed to use the situation later on.

"He really is a *good* friend to me." I casually implied and let Tama's father interpret that as he may.

I could see Tama stand there stunned for a moment. He must not have expected such a reply. Just as quickly he gave me a blushing grin and followed his mother into the dining room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

During the entirety of dinner Sayo couldn't stop staring at me. She also kept looking expectantly at Tama. I almost wondered if she were trying to study exactly who we were to eachother.

I would subtly gaze over at her, but not enough to seem overt. Sayo no matter how I tried to see past it; never once faltered in reminding me of Mayu.

"Its a good thing you boys are staying the weekend." A large piece of braised beef entered Bon's mouth and he chewed thoughtfully, "The weather is going to be merciless. Hopefully you will make it back before school on Monday."

Hisa scraped more veggies and noodles into each of our bowls. Tama had told me before how she wasn't keen on leftovers. Especially when there were men in the house to eat it.

"Yeah. Maybe we will be lucky, but missing a day might not be too bad..." Tama spoke becoming more sheepish towards the end; picking around his bowl.

I knew since my open statement earlier, Tama's hopes had escalated and Yumi was somewhere beaming with possible delight. The cute scummy BL pervert she was.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly as if we were any other normal family.

Somehow the conversation turned to the string of unsolved crimes in my hometown. Yet not once did the relaxed ambiance falter.

Hisa simply told me in a motherly way; how fortunate I was to escape a place with a now grisly reputation.

My eyes catching Sayo's as the girl continued to scrutinize me and caused me to wonder exactly what she was trying to piece together.

Yet when I looked straight at her; Sayo would offer me a bright grin and return to eating. Almost as if this were common practice for Sayo and I shouldn't take what she was doing seriously.

I really needed to get her alone at some point. Only if it were to get a full impression of Sayo and see what sort of relationship I could cultivate from her; how I could manipulate such a thing.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"My parents really seem to like you." Tama smiled as he dug through his dresser drawers, "Also, surprised they went so far as to get you a futon."

The black mattress which was the futon we laid out next to Tama's bed. Just as I had laid down the comforter I would be sleeping with; Tama made a remark, "If it turns out not be as comfortable as it looks...you're welcome to sleep in my bed."

Lately his comments and subtle flirting were becoming more frequent. I knew Tama would eventually want a confession from me or for me to put a stop to his advances. But I wasn't expecting to do so this soon.

It was quite possible inviting me over was an elaborate ruse to see where we stood. Even if I had remained neutral and not lead him on - as I decided to do earlier in the evening. Tama would persist in pursuing me until I harshly rejected him.

"Always nice to have an additional option." I offered him with a smile and began rummaging through my belongings for pajamas.

Tama pulled his shirt off revealing a toned body and started to remove his jeans.

I paused for a moment to watch from the corner of my eye. Nothing about him had really caught my attention before, but I begrudgingly realized how striking Tama truly was to behold.

His skin a sun kissed gold from the outdoor sports he participated in, brown hair fashionably spiked, and after meeting his sister - I cursed myself for not realizing how his eyes were the same shade as Mayu's.

Tama picked up on my staring and not knowing I was internalizing my self-disgust; possibly assumed I was checking him out.

I went back to what I had been doing, trying to find something to sleep in, but Tama interrupted my train of thought.

"Its okay to look you know." He spoke as he sat on his bed simply wearing boxers. "How will you ever know what...or even whom you like if you don't?"

Definitely a fair question.

"All I see is a person." My answer coming out vague and I decided to amend it, "Just everything I have seen and read in anatomy books manifested -- Mmph!"

Tama's lips were pressed against mine. He must have crept up on me somehow and asserted himself as my first kiss.

This would become an interesting night indeed.


End file.
